Raw Results: Week 2
Logo and Theme Song Event Goldberg Explanation We start off with Goldberg coming out and explains why he joined Evolution. Goldberg: "So I guess your all wondering why I joined Evolution, well are you stupid? I joined for the money, power and recognition. See if I was by myself, these corporate leaders will not give me the respect I deserve if I was alone, so I approached Triple H and said well you want to takeover Raw? Let's bring back Evolution and I'll be your bodyguard/heavy. So if there's some miracle that Triple H does not win this Gold Rush crap, I will and give him my title shot for the sake of Evolution as a whole. And tonight when I beat that no good, vanilla midget Daniel-" As Goldberg was about to finish we hear Daniel Bryan's music hit and he came walking down to the ring. "Goldberg, just stop before I kick your head off, leave." Goldberg walked out to let Bryan talk. Bryan: "Now that's that jacked up freak is gone, it's time for me to talk, which I like to let my actions speak for itself but since I have to, let's go. Well CM Punk joined The Shield. After Dean Ambrose attacked me so I have a challenge for you Dean, meet me at Backlash in a No Holds Barred Match. I want Revenge. Triple H made his way out after that line in the sand, Evolution's usual theme music. HHH: Daniel, I want to ask you a question. Is CM Punk really your friend if he joins Shield after what they did to you? Take my card, I can take you to the best places in the city, join Evolution, takeover Raw, and before you know you'll be wearing championship gold. No need to answer now, think about it. Bryan leaves with the card is his hand. Match 1- Edge vs Triple H Edge comes out and says I'm Back. As Edge starts off hot with many power moves over Triple H but HHH is able to get back control and wears down Edge. Randy Orton walks down to the ring and slips in a sledgehammer as Orton distracts the referee but it backfires as Edge spears HHH while he was about to take out Edge and Edge goes for the pin as all Orton could do is watch in shock as Edge gets the 3. After the match Edge points to his head and mouths, "I'm always thinking" with a shrill smile on his face. Ric Flair Interview Ric: Well tonight I have a match with CM Punk, The so called "Best In The World". He claims he's the only one that can state that. Well I got to tell you something Punk, you're looking at the man, and until you beat me you can't call yourself The Best. I was the best for many years but I've stil got it and I will show you that tonight. Match 2- The New Day vs RyBetter Than Perfect Ryback and Langston start like any usual power match starts, testing each other out. Power vs Power. Each big man after a couple of showdowns tagged in Woods and Axel at the same time and the speed vs techinnal mastery. The 2 went back and forth as well into am even fight. Then Kofi wanted the tag and that's where the real match began. Hening and Kingston started punching each other back and forth and all 6 men started causing chaos. After that Kofi made a comeback on Axel and hit the Boom Drop for only 2. He then went for Trouble In Pradise but it was broken up after he hit by Hening. Kofi did tag in Langston and as Ryback and Hening took out Kofi, Langston and Woods hit the Big DDT Ending on Axel for the win. After the match The New Day got rid of RyBetter Than Perfect only to be attacked by The Wyatt Family. Bray got on the mic and said "All you people think it's a New Day, it's just darkness, No one will see this Day ever again. With my followers we will take this New Day and turn it into a Dark Day." Bret Hart On Why He's Back Bret: "I came back for a few reasons but the first is to have one final match with Shawn Michaels. I need the closure and I want to face him, I NEED to face him so Shawn come on out here and let's get this settled for a date." Shawn's music hits and he comes walking down to the ring. Shawn: Bret, I don't want to face you again because I don't want to end your career. Bret: SHAWN! Don't you dare say that! You will face me again, at SummerSlam of this year, I will make you tap!" Shawn: Fine, I Quit at SummerSlam, but what are we going to do until then?" Bret: Stay away from each other, let these younger guys face us to prove themselves." Shawn: Sounds like a plan." The shook hands. Match 3- John Cena vs Roman Reigns Reigns: You know before we even get this started, I want to say this. John I respect you but honestly I need to beat you. The Shield needs to keep Evolution as far away from CM Punk as we can. So I'm Sorry." Reigns spears Cena and gets the win in record setting time. Rollins and Ambrose talk about their matches tonight and Backlash Rollins: So at Backlash I have Randy Orton for my Intercontinental Championship. Randy you RKOed my partner Roman last week and see I don't think you understand what this means to me. Not only the Championship but our brotherhood here in the Shield, Randy you aren't going to stop me from keeping this championship and ruining your chance to- Roman comes walking in and takes the mic Roman: I'm sorry to take your spotlight Seth, I'll give you this back in a second, but I have to ask you when am I going to get my shot at your title? huh? Seth: You'll get it very soon Roman, don't worry, just keep doing what you're doing in this tourna- Dean grabs the microphone. Dean: I apologize but I'm getting really tense over here dealing with you two bickering over this great championship. I need to get a couple of things off my chest, first I don't care about this Gold Rush because I'm going to accept Daniel Bryan's challenge and it doesn't matter how my match versus Jericho goes because I offically give my spot to Chris so here's my point, I don't care what you are Daniel, I don't care if you're best friends with CM Punk, I hate you, I hate your guts. I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU BLEED AND WISH YOU NEVER CHALLENGE ME AT BACKLASH! BECAUSE I WILL MAKE YOU MY B!TCH! Dean stroms off and throws the mic threw a window. Seth and Roman are left wondering, what's his problem? Match 4- Dean Ambrose vs Chris Jericho Dean does still fight Jericho, throwing his body at Jericho to vent all his anger into Jericho. But Ambrose makes one huge mistake, as he went for a top rope lariat he gets hit with a Codebreaker for the win as Jericho moves on in the Gold Rush. Match 5- CM Punk vs Ric Flair Punk: Ric, I don't care what you think, I have been proving since Day 1 that I am the Best Wrestler In The World! You can't stop me from saying that. You won't stop me, I will beat you tonight. Because I am the new man, also this whole Evolution thing will not stop me from beating whoever gets in my way because when it comes to The WWE Championship. I will always hold this, I will defend this whenever I have to becuase this is my belt. My name is engraved in it and I won't let this go. The match starts with Ric Flair wooing in CM Punk's face and chopping him like no tomorrow, proving he is still that damn good. Punk did make some kicks to counter these chops as the 2 great champons of past and present went back and forth. Punk did hit the Hail To The King elbow but only got a two. When Flair got up he targeted the knee and leg of Punk, locking in the Figure 4 Leg Lock onto Punk but he was able to elbow his way out of it and hit the GTS after. But because of Punk's knee he couldn't get the pin and when he did Flair kicked out at 2. Punk put Flair on the top rope and did a move he made famous in the indies, a top rope Pedigree, which he calls the Pepsi Plunge for the 3 and win. After the match Triple H came stroming down only to be caught by Punk and he hit the GTS and his good knee and left Triple H and Flair out cold. Randy Orton's Coming Of Age With The Intercontinental Championship Randy: At Backlash, I regain what is rightfully mine, the Intercontinental Championship. Let's take a little trip back to 2003. I beat Rob Van Dam to become the longest reigning Intercontinental Champion of the past 20 years before it. I want to, I need to bring that back, I need that championship. It's for me, It's for Evolution. It's for my Hall Of Fame status. I need to have it BACK! And Seth that's where you come in. You will lose to me at Backlash and I will become the Intercontinental Champion for the second time. Bet on it! Main Event- Daniel Bryan vs Goldberg With the power of Goldberg and the speed of Daniel Bryan it was back and forth for most of the match, Daniel was able to hit his kicks on Goldberg but Goldberg ducked the head kick and Speared Bryan really devstingly. Only got a 2. He did not what to do but the next thing he knew he was in the YES! Lock, in a gigantic feat of strength Goldberg took up Bryan and was able to get out of the submission and hits the Jackhammer on Bryan for the 3. After the match Triple H, Randy Orton and Ric Flair came down to enjoy the moment with Goldberg as they pick up Bryan and shake his hand and say "Good fight, kid." The Shield come out and this is the real moment for Bryan, he knows he has to choose a side.... He kicks Goldberg in the head but then hits Dean as well and walks out as Triple H goes after CM Punk, Orton and Rollins go head to head and we end with a brawl to end Raw. Next Week Roman Reigns vs Goldberg in the Semi-Finals of the Gold Rush Edge vs Chris Jericho in the other Semi-Final The Wyatts vs The New Day CM Punk vs Randy Orton Daniel Bryan vs Seth Rollins Triple H vs Dean Ambrose